


i dreamed of you and the sun

by Otpismyoxygen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Kita is the crown prince, Little Prince Hinata, M/M, Modern Royalty, Royal Bodyguard Atsumu, bodyguard kei, bodyguard kuroo, bodyguard osamu, granny yumie is the queen, so much sap: also my brand, tsukihina precious friendship: my brand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otpismyoxygen/pseuds/Otpismyoxygen
Summary: "Starting from tomorrow you're going to be Shouyo's bodyguard."To make it short, Atsumu was not happy to be demoted from being the crown prince's chief bodyguard to becoming the bodyguard of this commoner who suddenly became the new member of the royal family.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 322





	1. royally demoted

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this fic is inspired by _Royally Endowed _by Emma Chase__

"Starting from tomorrow you're going to be Shouyo's bodyguard."

Atsumu blinked. Then he blinked once more.

Trying so hard to school his expression to be as calm as possible—because no, Atsumu wasn’t confused at all, nope—he let his brain catch up with the order he just received from the crown prince, Kita Shinsuke, sitting on his study desk five feet away from where Atsumu, the royal chief bodyguard, stood with his hands linked behind his back.

Did the crown prince just say… a name? Shouyo? Wait, who was that again?

Atsumu gulped. Suddenly his suit and tie felt a bit too tight.

He was one of the most trusted royal bodyguards—along with Osamu and the others, of course, but Atsumu would never admit that. He earned the chief bodyguard title through his own sweat and blood, and he took absolute pride on it. The moment he was assigned to become the bodyguard of _the_ Kita Shinsuke, the country's very own crown prince, was the proudest moment of his life, no competition. 

It was to be expected from him to know everything about the royal family. So really, he felt like he should know the person whose name the prince just uttered, but for the life of him, he really, _really_ couldn't place it at all.

Was it one the royal family? Distant cousin? No, no. He was pretty sure that none of the royals was a Shouyo. The name sounded like a first name, maybe if Atsumu could know the family name, he would be able to recall it, but it would be so embarrassing for him to ask about that to the prince.

Atsumu might not go to college and was a high school drop-out, but he was clever and intelligent. He could name all the royals and their relatives, even the most distant ones. But this _Shouyo_ guy certainly didn’t ring a bell.

And, Atsumu was assigned to be this unknown guy’s bodyguard? Did he just lose his position as the crown prince's bodyguard? The position that he had earned and kept so hard all this time?

He knew that Kita would soon become a king, moreover with his approaching wedding with his new fiance, Sawamura Daichi, a commoner that the public loved as soon as it was announced that the crown prince was in a serious relationship with the police officer. Their unique story of a prince and a commoner seemed to pull the public’s favor toward them.

But did that mean that Atsumu wasn’t suitable as Kita’s bodyguard anymore, because now he was a-soon-to-be king? What about Osamu then?

Atsumu took an unnoticeable deep breath before he spoke up. After all, he couldn't let the crown prince's order left unanswered for more than three seconds.

"With my utmost respect, Your Highness—"

"Oh, come on, Atsumu, we're alone here. You can just call me Shinsuke." The crown prince stated with merry tone as he rested his chin on his palm, looking at Atsumu in amusement.

The pure prince that Atsumu adored so much… After Shinsuke dated that handsome, kind officer, he really smiled so easily now. Living as the only son—more like the only grandson—of the admirable Queen Yumie, Shinsuke had grown up to be someone who put others before himself, a caring and obedient prince in front of his grandma, yet a capable and discipline prince in front of the public. But meeting Daichi really brought up his playful side, him realizing that he deserved to have fun too in his young age. The prince was only 23 years old, after all, a year older than Atsumu.

Atsumu dropped his stance. His muscles relaxed and his hard stare fell. He let out a chuckle as he shook his head.

"Okay, Shinsuke-sama, with my utmost respect--"

Shinsuke snorted. As much as Atsumu wanted to be casual with the prince, he couldn’t just be totally casual with him. At least he was better at doing this than Osamu. His twin was the absolute worst in being casual with the prince.

"Can I know who Shouyo is? And what do you mean by me being his bodyguard?"

“Shouyo is Daichi’s little brother. Well, step-brother, but that’s not important. What’s important is now that Daichi is my fiance, he’ll lead this country with me someday. So, of course, as Shouyo is the only family member that Daichi has, obviously I want someone capable to protect him.”

Atsumu raised his brows. “If you trusted me so much, why don’t you assign me as your fiance’s bodyguard. Why…” As realization dawned on him, Atsumu’s jaws slacked. “You assigned Osamu for Daichi-sama, didn't you?”

“Yeah, that’s the thing. Daichi is… _normal_ compare to your boy, for the lack of a better word.” The crown prince of Japan smiled at him, like he was half-laughing and half-pitying him. “Shouyo is a whole nother different species than Daichi. So I don’t think Osamu would be able to handle him. That’s why I assigned you to take care of Shouyo. How is it, Atsumu? Interested?”

Did Atsumu even have any right to object?

  
  
  
  
  


“So you’re going to be part of royal family, too?”

Hinata flicked his gaze from the ‘How to Make A Professional Team Scout You’ article he was currently reading. He lowered the magazine until he could see the face of his best friend slash partner who had been playing volleyball with him since high school. Kageyama and his stupid face stuffed with onigiri rice were what welcomed him. The setter was sitting in front of him in the team's locker room.

“I told you, Kageyama, I’m just gonna become the little brother in-law of soon to be the king of Japan.” Hinata pointed at the black haired twenty years old with his index finger. “Stop saying that I’m a royalty. Also, coach will be mad at you for eating inside the locker room.”

The raven head hummed as he took another big bite on his tuna onigiri. It took some times for him to actually talk again. “You said it as if being a royalty is bad.”

“Well,” Hinata shrugged. The jacket of his university volleyball team slightly fell from his shoulder. “I’m not saying that it’s bad. But can you imagine what it would be like, living as a royalty?”

His friend didn’t answer. He just kept chewing with his uninterested eyes practically saying _why_. Hinata could only decipher the meaning of that look just because they had been partners for six years already.

Hinata took a deep breath. As if he was about to give a long pep-talk. “First, you have to live in that big, and I mean, _big_ palace. Second, I would have to watch all what I’m doing, every little thing will be watched by not only royalties, but also the public. Third, I still want to play volleyball, and I don’t think a royalty can be an athlete at the same time.”

Kageyama hummed again. This time it was followed by nods that meant he was practically saying something like _well, I guess that’s true_. But it was soon accompanied by muffled words from his full mouth. “Maybe you can ask them for some exception for you. You can tell them you want to play volleyball.”

This was why Kageyama was his best friend and his eternal partner. They had the same passion, the same concern, the same interest and goal in life. His setter would never disregard his desire to keep playing volleyball for the rest of his life just for the royalty title.

That was what Hinata had been trying to tell Daichi since day one his step older brother said something about Hinata would soon move to the palace. But Daichi didn't get him. It wasn’t that Daichi was trying invalidate Hinata’s passion or anything—if anything, his brother was always supportive when it came to Hinata’s dream, but this time, Daichi asked Hinata to think about it.

As if Hinata would be willing to trade volleyball with anything else.

Besides, Kageyama was making a good point there. Why couldn’t they make exceptions for him? Maybe he can still play _and_ be a royalty? Surely that was doable, right?

  
  
  


Atsumu didn’t know if he should take the prince’s words as a compliment or be offended. 

The fact that Kita thought that Atsumu was someone who could handle someone abnormal was shaking his confidence a little bit, what with Osamu was chosen to be the bodyguard for the prince’s fiance instead of him.

But it wasn’t Atsumu if he backed down from the challenge. So here he was, inside the car, on his way to meet the so-called _Shouyo_ for the first time in his campus, after a quick research of his profile.

As Atsumu rested his back on the leather seat of the royal car, a black sedan with heavily tinted glass, he read the document filled with Shouyo’s information that Shinsuke’s secretary, Kiyoomi, made and printed for him.

“Read this carefully,” Kiyoomi said to him when he handed the papers earlier before Atsumu took off to pick up the boy. “Good luck with him.”

Atsumu sneered at the memory of Sakusa’s smug smirk at him. That guy must be really happy now that Atsumu was no longer the prince’s direct bodyguard. Koutaro was now Shinsuke’s chief bodyguard. With this new arrangement the two of them wouldn’t meet too often. Good riddance, honestly, but Atsumu still couldn’t accept the fact that he was just practically demoted to the lesser position, although Kita never said it like that. 

Atsumu put his focus once again to the document in his hold, trying his best to concentrate so he could understand what made this Shouyo so _special_ that he acquired a _special_ security from a high-level bodyguard like Atsumu. When he heard Osamu was assigned to guard Daichi, Atsumu could understand. And granted, Shouyo was certainly someone who would become the Prince's—and future king—brother in-law. But Atsumu felt like a mid-tier bodyguard was enough to guard this boy. 

The first page of the document showed a big picture of who Atsumu assumed to be the boy in question. At first glance, Atsumu could see that he was still young, in his teenage year maybe. His boyish features really stood out, like his big, wide eyes, chubby, round cheeks, and his long, curly orange hair. From the way he smiled so brightly in the picture, Atsumu could tell that he was one hell of a bright kid.

Atsumu was aware of the uninvited little pull in the corner of his lips. Okay, so this kid didn’t look so bad, after all. He looked... _adorable._

Atsumu had to force himself to tear his gaze away from the picture to read the information that mattered. The name was Hinata Shouyo, he was adopted by the Sawamuras when he was six years old, right before he entered elementary school, though he never changed his family name. His parents and the Sawamuras were best friend. When Shouyo's mother died because of an illness, his father left him because of heartbreak, leaving him alone, and the Sawamuras volunteered to take him in. It was tragic that only a few years later in his last year of high school, his new adopted parents passed away too due to traffic accident, leaving Daichi as his only family member.

But then again, Daichi was also lucky to have Shouyo by his side as the only one he had left after his parents were gone.

Atsumu gulped. It was his job to check every background information related to the royal family, so really, this was supposed to be nothing new for him. But why did it feel like he was intruding the kid’s privacy? The boy had gone through a lot. _Just like me_. Atsumu immediately dismissed the thought.

He moved to other detail information. Shouyo attended Waseda University, known for their good sports clubs and programs. He was part of the volleyball team, a regular, and played opposite—whatever that meant, Atsumu didn’t understand. He guessed Shouyo was a good player since the team was said to be one of the top 3 in Japan, and he played as a starting player.

Atsumu’s eyes narrowed at this piece of information. The royal family would surely move him into a new elite university where almost all the royalties attended. He wondered if Shouyo would agree to it. But somehow, Atsumu expected he wouldn’t. Even before meeting the kid, just from seeing his picture, Shouyo seemed to be difficult to handle. 

Okay, so maybe Atsumu now could more or less understand why Shinsuke assigned him to be this kid’s bodyguard.

Speaking of this kid, Atsumu guessed he needed to stop calling him by ‘kid’ because when he finally read the basic details of the boy, he realized that Shouyo was only 21, one year younger than him.

Well, this was certainly interesting.

  
  
  
  
  


It was dread, or more like a creeping feeling at the pit of his stomach, that made Hinata stopped his movement when he was in the middle of doing a receiving stance, readying himself to receive any blockout from the opponent’s wipe.

After that, his other senses started to catch up. He could hear the chaos from outside the gym. People’s murmurs and hushes, and there was also some shouted orders. And then, his sight caught the scene at the entrance door of his gym, because apparently it wasn’t happening outside anymore. The first thing Hinata see was black. Lots of black because those people were wearing black suits, black ties, black shoes. Their hair slick, and they also wore earpieces.

Hinata’s first thought was, _wow, they looked like they were in a movie_ , before his eyes landed on the one who really stood out among them. While everyone was all black, this one particular person had a distinct hair color among the rest. As if the ash blond hair and brown undercut was not enough to make him stand out, his piercing eyes directed at Hinata was what sealed the deal in Hinata's mind. That this must be the royal guards, ready to take him.

Before his mind could even catch up with what was going on, his body moved first, as usual. Hinata turned around and bolted out.

Only to be hold back Kageyama.

Hinata screeched. He almost fell as the force of him running was abruptly stopped by a hand holding him. "Stupidyama, what are you doing? Let me go."

"Idiot, they're obviously looking for you." Kageyama was half-yelling.

"Which was why I'm running away!" At this point, Hinata was freaking out. He must've looked terrified and pitiful because Kageyama now looked concern and the hold on Hinata's forearm began to loose.

"Hinata," Hinata heard his captain, who was now standing beside him. "It's okay. Coach will talk to them."

Hinata's eyes followed where the coach walked to the group of men wearing black suits. There were only three of them, including the blond guy—who now Hinata realized his gaze never really left him for more than two seconds, as if he was making sure that Hinata was still there—but Hinata was still itching to bolt out from the scene.

Hinata racked his brain, trying to remember if his big brother had said something about the royalty would pick him up today during their phone call this morning, but he was pretty sure that Daichi didn’t say anything about it. It had been more than a week since Daichi told him that he was engaged with the prince of the country, and his big brother had warned him that he soon would meet the royal family with Hinata, but he didn’t say _when._

As Hinata was lost in his panic-induced thought, he didn’t realize that the group of guards and his coach had finished talking, and they were approaching to where Hinata and the team huddled together in the corner of their gym court. Kageyama’s tensing grip on him was what brought Hinata back to reality, and his fear came back in full force.

“Kageyama, let me go,” he pleaded.

“Where are you gonna go anyway?” Kageyama whispered, hissing loudly. It was apparent that his best friend was also nervous. He didn’t know what to do either.

Hinata’s only hope to escape this situation was thrown out of the window as soon as his coach with the royal guards in his tail were finally in front of them. He knew he was fast, Kageyama said that it was his only talent, that jerk. But even then Hinata wasn’t sure if his agility was enough for him to run away from this pack of black suited men.

“What’s the matter, coach?” his captain, Haiji, spoke for him. “What business do they have to be here?”

His coach threw Hinata a brief look before his eyes pointed at the team in general, and just like that, Hinata knew that this was it. He would be taken away. Right here, right now.

“As all of you already knew, Hinata would soon become a part of the royal family following the engagement of his older brother with the crown prince. I really appreciate that you have been keeping it quiet all this time. I’m sure Hinata do too. And these gentlemen here are picking our spiker up for his first meeting with the royal family, since tomorrow they will officially announce the engagement to the public. So…”

Hinata’s breath hitched as the coach scurried away, giving way to the guards. Haiji also absentmindedly made way for them. And now between Hinata and the blond, handsome guard, the one that Hinata guessed was the head guard, was only Kageyama, who was still hiding Hinata—not because he was still holding onto Hinata, but it was because Hinata still had his iron grip on his setter.

The blond bodyguard took a second eyeing Kageyama, as if trying to asses him, and as soon as he saw that Kageyama wasn’t a threat here, his eyes were back to Hinata again. Just like Hinata thought initially, this guard’s eyes really never left Hinata for more than two seconds. Which meant trying to do something questionably stupid in front of him would be a futile attempt.

“Good afternoon, Hinata-san,” the blond guard finally opened his mouth. His honeyed voice almost made Hinata's knees buckle. His polite smile sent a shiver. “We’re here to take you to meet the royalty.”


	2. royally enamored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Atsumu was uncomfortable with the fact that he almost answered Shouyo's question with 'Always, every step of the way.' But he was able to reign it in because, for God's sake, this instant fondness he had for this boy was not normal. ___

Atsumu stared.

And just kept staring.

That was what he had been doing for God knows how long. Probably right after his eyes founded the orange fluffy hair figure from far away. Hinata Shouyo. Shouyo… just stole the entirety of his attention. Which was sort of alarming, given the fact that as a bodyguard he really needed to be on guard every single second.

It wasn't that staring was considered weird in his line of job. Bodyguards were supposed to just...stare, stand still, only talk when needed. But the current staring Atsumu had been doing was probably bordering inappropriate, even he admitted it.

Atsumu cursed himself as his eyes once again refused to look away from Shouyo who was sitting next to him inside the car.

The soon-to-be royalty didn't put any escape or resistance attempt as Atsumu initially thought he would. So here they were, in the car, on the way to the palace. Dead silent because Atsumu wasn't in any position to talk if he wasn't given permission or being asked something or if it wasn't something very important. And also because Shouyo seemed to be just lost in his own chaotic head.

Poor boy, Atsumu thought. This was all so sudden for him.

Atsumu could sort of understand. He experienced it first hand how it was for life to take a total U-turn. He and Osamu knew that feeling.

When Atsumu finally, like finally, thought he was satisfied looking at the kid—who he needed to remind himself only a year younger than him—and tore his eyes from Shouyo, the said boy pulled him back in only with one syllable sound.

"Uhm…"

Atsumu never turned his head around so fast, looking directly at Shouyo, whose caramel eyes were laced by anxiety. He almost wanted to inhale sharply, which was obviously forbidden, because a bodyguard had to look like they were not even breathing.

"Yes, Hinata-san." Atsumu tried to sound as normal as possible.

"Are we going directly to... to the palace?"

"Yes."

Shouyo's pupils wavered slightly at that.

"Do you have anything that you need to bring from your home? One of our royal staff will get it for you."

"Am I going to start living at the palace starting today?"

"I believe so, Hinata-san. From tomorrow onward, the public shall be aware that you are part of the royal family. It would be safe for you to stay in the palace."

Atsumu could see the wheels turn in his head. Shouyo was growing anxious the more he realized the real situation he was in. A million questions flashed through his eyes, his mouth opened and closed a number of times. The younger man didn't know what question he should've asked first, Atsumu realized.

But the question he ended up asking was, "Is my appearance even appropriate?"

Atsumu's eyebrows shot up, only for a second before he schooled his expression back, because  _ dammit _ he wasn't supposed to do that in front of a royalty. But he was genuinely surprised that Shouyo was worried about that.

The problem was not that Shouyo didn't look well-groomed. He did. Shouyo might have this young adult, unruly look going on by wearing his volleyball team jacket and track pants, but he still looked clean, and bright, and fresh, and soft—okay, Atsumu really needed to tone down all these weird adjectives associated to this wild child because he wasn't supposed to be  _ so _ enamored by him.

Atsumu admired a lot of people. It was a given that he respected the hell out of all the royal family members. He even loved Prince Shinsuke, who he already thought as a big brother to him. But with Shouyo, this wasn't normal. This was a different kind of adoration and interest from how he felt toward the others royalties or people in general. Even he could tell that one should not have these feelings only a mere half an hour after meeting someone. Not him, at least. 

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with your appearance," Atsumu answered, and he meant every word.

Shouyo was visibly relaxed after that. There was no longer a crease in between his eyebrows, and his lower lip was finally free from all the nervous biting.

"Okay." Shouyo exhaled as he also released tension on his back.

Atsumu smiled at that, glad that he could make this boy breathe for a while.

"So," Shouyo peeped, tilting his head, which was probably the cutest thing Atsumu had ever seen. "What should I call you?"

That question shouldn't make him this happy, but it strangely did. There had been so many strange things happen to him today, so Atsumu decided to not put a lot of thought into this one.

"Miya Atsumu, but you can call me Atsumu." Atsumu let himself smile. "I'm your bodyguard."

  
  
  
  
  
  


In the short period of time that Hinata had tasted the mere surface of being treated as a royal family member, which was only a short forty five minutes, he hated to admit that his brain started to form an unforgivable thought that this, all this royalty thingies, were probably not that bad.

And almost all of it were because of Atsumu, his bodyguard.

Atsumu wasn't like what he thought. The man radiated intimidating aura, which probably what he should've been, since he was a bodyguard and all. But once he talked to him the first time, with calming voice and gentle touched as he escort Hinata out of the gym into the fancy car, Hinata knew that this man was on his side. He wasn't an enemy, and Hinata felt safe with him. He might still felt a bit unsure about being part of a royalty, especially when he thought about his volleyball career, but Atsumu made him have a second thought, that this might work after all. 

What kind of insane situations he was in now, Hinata would never dream of experience it, but here he was, he guessed. His perfect big brother with his perfect personality and perfect face and perfect everything made the crown prince fall in love with him and made  _ this _ , the impossible, possible.

What a story to tell to their children and grandchildren.

Hell, it was a perfect story to tell to every kid in the whole Japan.

The modern fairytale of a kind crown prince falling in love with a police officer when they met for a royal event, where the police officer was one of the many that were tasked to guard the event, and somehow when some incident ensued, that police officer was the one who managed to protect the prince. People would call it as fate and destiny, just like how Hinata had been calling it for the past few months his brother had been dating the crown prince.

Now that they were engaged, Hinata guessed he should start calling him brother-in-law.

It was kinda surreal all this time even after Daichi showed him their engagement ring, but with the whole palace in front of him right now Hinata couldn't call it surreal anymore. This was  _ real,  _ real.

A shudder ran through his body, and Hinata unconsciously reached out his hand to Atsumu, gripping the sleeve of his guard's slick black suit.

"A-Atsumu-san…"

"We can wait until you're ready to come out."

Hinata tore his eyes from looking outside of the tinted car glass, and choked out a relieved gasp. Seeing how Atsumu looking at him with understanding eyes, Hinata could breathe a little better. "Yes, please." Hinata nodded. "I just need a minute."

"The palace guard won't open your door until I give the signal, so don't worry. Also, we'll go to your room first so you can change your attire before you meet the queen and the crown prince. I hope it's enough time for you to calm down?"

There were so many things running through his head right now that Hinata could barely keep up. First, the fact that he really wanted to beg Atsumu to order the driver to take him away from the palace. Second, the fact that he had his own room in the palace. And the third was the fact that he would meet the crown family. Granted, Daichi, his beloved brother, would be there too, so the queen and the crown prince probably would not pay attention at him at all during the family meeting. But still.

Hinata was drown in his thoughts once more before he could feel a warm hand enveloping his sweaty, cold palm. He stared at Atsumu's firm grip on him, and revel on how it grounded him.

"Promise me that you'll stay by my side, Atsumu-san," he said as he looked up, only to once again find his personal bodyguard was already smiling at him.

"Of course," was his short answer, but it was more than enough for Hinata. He didn't know why the mere presence of the man he just met not even an hour ago could calm him down. To think that he was so afraid of him when he first saw him at his university gym earlier.

Hinata took a deep breath.

He had Atsumu.

He could do this.

  
  
  
  
  


"I need to bow to them though, right? Do I have to kneel, too? What should I say when I do that? 'Your Highness'? Or maybe something more… something smarter. Atsumu-san, what should I say?"

Atsumu was trained to be the best royal bodyguard for more than six years. He had mastered the art of poker face even more than the ever-stoic Sakusa, the crown prince's secretary. But in front of Shouyo, his six years experience crumbled. His discipline had gone down the drain.

Atsumu couldn't help but smile at the adorableness in the form of this new royalty.

He cleared his throat to reset his expression as his hands still had not stopped moving, doing Shouyo's tie.

"You don't have to kneel, Hinata-san. And yes, you can just greet them with a polite ' _ Your Highness'." _

"Okay," Shouyo exhaled and nodded. "I think I can do that."

Atsumu smiled again. Ugh, see? He totally failed in this expressionless department everytime Shouyo opened his mouth. "You totally can do that, Hinata-san."

"Please just call me Shouyo, Atsumu-san."

Atsumu's stopped his hands. His eyes moved from Shouyo's almost-done tie to Shouyo's face. That boyish, handsome face that Atsumu adored so much. Now that Shouyo had his long, unruly hair being pushed back, showing his full face without his hair covering half of his face, Atsumu was so done for.

"I beg your pardon, Hinata-san?"

"Just call me Shouyo." The younger boy fidgeted. "It feels weird to hear you being so formal with me when you're older than me."

Atsumu took a quick glance toward the maids who were standby in Shouyo's room, gauging their reactions about what was happening in front of them. Not every time you can see a member of the royal family asked to be addressed informally. Even Prince Shinsuke only did it in private. The maids had their eyes downcast. Atsumu knew they wouldn't talk bad about this.

"Understood. I'll call you Shouyo," Atsumu finally replied, fond as he looked down at the much shorter man in front of him. "But you also have to call me Atsumu. Just Atsumu."

Shouyo beamed. Atsumu wanted to say that Shouyo  _ literally _ shone, even though he wasn't, but gosh, did he really sparkle.

"Atsumu!" Shouyo tested the nickname. Atsumu noticed how he slightly jumped when he said it. Like an excited puppy barking.

Atsumu thought that he needed to lie down.

"Okay." He cleared his throat again. At this rate, Shouyo would think he had a cold.

He resumed on tying Shouyo's tie before he signaled the maids to bring him the suit jacket. Atsumu was about to help Shouyo wear it, but the orange haired boy took the initiative himself that Atsumu only left to do the buttons.

Atsumu eyed him: Shouyo's hair was pushed back, his face was full on display, fresh out of a quick shower, smelling a lot like orange, his boyish feature tamed down a little bit because of the slick black suits he was wearing. Shouyo looked perfectly like a royalty now.

"You're all set now." Atsumu nodded, giving the new, young royalty an encouraging smile. "Ready to go? I think everyone's waiting for you."

"I guess," Shouyo answered. His words sounded uncertain, but Atsumu could hear from his tone, and from the tiny bit of his movement, that he was way more confident now to face the royal family for the first time compared to when he was in the car earlier. "You're gonna be with me, though, right?"

Atsumu was uncomfortable with the fact that he almost answered Shouyo's question with ' _ Always, every step of the way.' _ But he was able to reign it in because, for God's sake, this instant fondness he had for this boy was not normal.

"Of course," Atsumu managed to answer. "I won't be eating with you but I'll be in the room."

"Aah, I can imagine it. Just like in movies. Only the royalties sit on the big, long table, right?”

Shouyo started to walk toward the door even without Atsumu trying to escort him, making him running a little, positioning himself in front of the younger man. 

Atsumu pressed on his earpiece. "Hinata-san is on his way to the dining room."

"Whoa." Atsumu heard the exclamation from behind him. When he turned around, Shouyo was looking at him with amazement. "I really feel like I'm in a movie."

Atsumu smiled at him. "Well, I need to ensure that you're safe." Atsumu pressed on his earpiece again when he heard responses from other guards. They were good to go. "Okay, we can go," he said as he opened the door, leading the way toward the corridor.

"We're inside the palace, though," Shouyo said matter-of-factly.

Atsumu had his job-mode on. He nodded to some of the guards along the way, high alerted to all his surroundings, as well as still trying to answer Shouyo. "Even in the palace there could be danger. The only place that you're the safest is your own private room."

There was no response from the boy behind him, so Atsumu took a quick glance. Shouyo was too mesmerized by all the fancy lamps, walls, paintings, flowers, and jars along the way. Atsumu guessed that it was a quite experience for someone new. He remembered how beyond amazed he was too when he first arrived at the palace. He and Osamu couldn't hear a single thing their supervisor said to them back then.

By the time they reached the big door toward the dining room, there was no trace of nervousness any longer from the young man as he seemed to be more excited to see what kind of things he would find behind the door. Atsumu thought that he would’ve needed to say some reassurance, but he was glad that it wasn't needed.

"Your brother, the crown prince, and the queen will be behind the door," Atsumu whispered on Shouyo's ear. He waited whether Shouyo would freak out or not, and smiled when the boy he was guarding only looked tensed for merely a second before he nodded at him.

That was all Atsumu needed as a signal that Shouyo was ready. He nodded to the guards at the door, and they opened the door for him.  The bright light from inside the royal dining room immediately blinded him.

Almost automatically, Atsumu scanned the area. He saw everyone has seated around the table with the queen sitting on the head of the table, Prince Shinsuke was sitting beside her, with Daichi across from him. 

Around the room, Atsumu could see a number of bodyguards, including his twin, as well as some cooks and maids, ready to serve them.

When he was sure that everything was clear, Atsumu moved out of the way, and let Shouyo have the floor to himself.

Atsumu watched the boy who he spent the past an hour or so with. He remembered how uneasy and afraid Shouyo was when they first met, how nervous he was at the thought of meeting the queen and the crown prince, how he got back up again just with a tiny bit of time and reassurance from Atsumu.

Now Shouyo was standing in the middle of the room alone in front of everyone. No longer he was sporting his volleyball team jacket, he was wearing the expensive black suit made only for the royalty. He looked handsome, he looked dashing, and most importantly, he stood with his chin up.

Atsumu had to force his face muscles to stop forming a smile.

"Good evening, Your Highness. I'm Hinata Shouyo. Pleasure to meet you."

The way Shouyo smile lit up the room. Shinsuke looked excited on his seat, and Queen Yumie already looked like she was falling for the boy. Both the royalties had heard a lot about Shouyo from Daichi, and had waited so long to met him.

Atsumu was too engrossed in seeing how Shouyo could easily make the room so warm and bright with his presence, that he didn't realize that once again his bodyguard-stance had undone wonderfully when he couldn't even feel that his twin had come to his side.

"Loving your new job after demotion, I see," Osamu whispered. Even without looking at his brother, Atsumu could hear the smirk in his tone.

"Shut up," Atsumu grumbles. "And stop calling it demotion."

If anything, Atsumu enjoyed becoming Shouyo's bodyguard so much he might as well calling it a promotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the sort-of introduction of the story is now done woooooo~  
> We'll get into the main dish starting from the next chapter


	3. royally honest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Atsumu stood, and immediately he was by Hinata’s side. His hands gently scooped Hinata’s trembling ones and kept him grounded. “Hey, hey, Shouyo. I understand, I got you.” ___

It felt like times come and go in a blur. From the royal family first dinner together, the royal engagement announcement, the royal press days, and to helping Shouyo to move completely into the palace.

Shouyo fit within the royal family as easy as breathing. The engagement announcement was a pleasant surprise for the whole country and the people were celebrating. Shouyo also moved into the palace, bringing all his things and stuff without any trouble.

Atsumu didn't really have time to breathe, not with how quickly everything moved, not with how he had to protect Shouyo as well as making sure that the royal events went smoothly at the same time.

But one thing he was thankful for was that in the midst of the chaos, there was no accident whatsoever. It was hectic but it wasn’t difficult, at least. 

It was exactly a week after Shouyo stepped inside the palace, and now the storm had finally winded down. Atsumu was having a quick breakfast with Osamu in the palace’s kitchen before he started the day with waking up Shouyo. The large kitchen was the place where all the palace’s staff eat. Bodyguards, guards, maids, attendants, and pretty much every palace workers ate together there most of the time.

It had been the first time in a week Atsumu had time to actually sit down in the kitchen, eating peacefully, and leisurely taking his time. For the past week he had been eating while standing basically every time because of how unbelievably hectic his schedule was. Now he finally had time to sit down with his twin.

“I didn’t get to ask you this because all of the chaos, but how is it?”

Atsumu stopped mid-chewing, his chopstick hanging awkwardly in between his bowl and mouth. Despite Osamu’s incoherent sentence because his twin had his mouth full with rice, Atsumu somehow still could understand what he was saying. “How is it, what?”

Osamu stared at him with blank look. As if he was saying _seriously?_ “You know what I mean. Your new job.”

Atsumu rolled his eyes. Why did his twin really love to make it seem like he got an entirely new job, while all he did for the past seven days was exactly the same? At least now he had stopped calling it a demotion. “No, in fact, I don't know what you mean. Also, you saw how I did for the past week. We were together most of the time."

In the minute since Atsumu's replying him, Osamu managed to cram all the remaining rice in his bowl into his mouth. Sometimes Atsumu couldn't understand how did his twin eat so much and so fast. He could see how the other staff here in the kitchen still had not finished their meal yet either just like him.

"My new job as Kita-sama's fiance bodyguard is pretty much the same as when we were still Kita-sama's bodyguard. Nothing changed since Daichi-sama is always beside Kita anyway. But you…" Osamu smiled at him with a knowing grin. "You have to guard a kid now. So, how is it?"

"Shouyo is not a kid, he's literally a year younger than us. And it's not like my work will take a 180 degree turn just because now I'm no longer protecting the crown prince."

It wasn't that Atsumu was lying. What he said was true, that the job he did as Shouyo's bodyguard wasn't too different from being the crown prince's. But it was also true that he didn't really reveal everything either. After all, Osamu didn't need to know that Atsumu's job now was to protect someone who he possibly had a serious crush with.

Yes, Atsumu had labelled his feeling as a _serious_ crush.

And yes, Osamu _never_ had to know.

But unfortunately, Atsumu would also never be able to hide anything from his twin brother.

"Should I change my question, then?" Osamu asked as he sipped on his tea. "How is he?”

Atsumu tried to school his expression as much as he could. He averted his eyes too fast, though. And his twin knew that was the sign of nervousness from him. So yes, Atsumu was screwed. He needed to run away from here, like right now.

“I really don’t know what you’re talking about,” Atsumu scoffed, trying to play it off.

“Don’t be so defensive.” Osamu smirked at him from behind the fancy tea cup. This jerk. “I mean, looking at the way the whole country dubbed him as ‘Little Prince’, and how now he had over fifty Twitter accounts dedicated to him, and how pretty much every girl and boy want him as their boyfriend, and their mothers and mother-in-laws want him as their son, your crush for him is actually not that special. Everyone loves him.”

“I do _not_ have a crush on Shouyo,” Atsumu retorted. He put down his utensils, and his face was red, he could tell. He needed to go right now. “Also, in case you’re not aware, I’m his bodyguard. All that information you told me, I already knew. So I didn’t know what’s the point there.”

“Getting possessive already, I see.”

That was it. Atsumu drank the last bit of his morning tea, ignoring how much it burned his tongue and how he had not finished his breakfast, and got up. “Screw you, ‘Samu.”

“Screw you back.” Osamu sing-songed at him.

Atsumu almost wanted to rip his brother’s hair out before he stomped away, but it would be so pathetic, and he didn’t want to become any more pathetic than he already was, so he forced himself to walk away in a normal manner, while in fact he wanted to run and screamed at the same time, because _g_ _odammit_ , Osame knew. Of course he did. Atsumu wanted to blame his twin's sharp intuition, but deep down he wondered if it was him who was too transparent.

He still had 15 minutes before it was time to wake Shouyo up. Now he didn’t know what to do. He planned to take his time this morning since he deserved a peaceful morning, but his brother just ruined it for him.

So when he saw his subordinate, Tsukishima Kei, only a few table away from the kitchen’s exit door, Atsumu hurriedly approached his table just so Osamu couldn’t see how clueless he was right now.

“Kei, finish your meal. Time to go,” Atsumu said, standing beside the glasses man.

Kei looked up at him with bewilderment, the soup in his spoon began to trickle down as the four-eyed bodyguard stopped his hand mid-air.

“I’m still eating,” Kei deadpanned, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which was true since Atsumu also could see it, but he really needed Kei to cooperate with him here. “And we still have fifteen minutes before we need to wake Shouyo up.”

“See, actually Shouyo asked me to wake him up earlier today because he wanted to have breakfast with the queen.”

Atsumu wasn’t aware of the lingering presence behind him, not before he heard the voice. “Really? I didn’t know that.”

Atsumu yelped at the sudden voice in his ear. He unknowingly moved aside, and that was how he saw Kuroo Tetsurou’s leering smirk this morning. “Good morning, Tetsurou-san.”

“Good morning, Blond Miya. So what is this breakfast with Queen Yumie that I’m not aware of?”

Oh great, now his bluff was completely blown off. Tetsurou was one the queen bodyguards, so he must’ve known each and every appointment the queen had. Even the smallest one, like having breakfast with her grandchild’s brother in-law. 

Atsumu served the queen's bodyguard his fakest smile. "Maybe you haven't heard the update yet from your other fellow?"

The raven head hummed as he took a seat beside Kei, and proceed to put down the plate he was carrying-it was a plate of strawberry shortcake. "Hmm… I doubt it, Miya. Like I said, I should've known if there's some changes, but well, I'll ask the others. Also…" Tetsurou put his hand around Kei's shoulders, smirking at Atsumu. "I understand the need to be close to your loved one as much as you could, I bet you can’t wait to see him already. But don't drag Kei into your love conquest, do it alone. I won't let you have Kei when he hasn’t even finished his breakfast yet."

Atsumu watched as Kei choked on his soup as the young bodyguard chuckled at Tetsurou’s words.

Oh great, Atsumu totally forgot for a second there that the two most infuriating people in the whole royal bodyguard team were dating each other. Meaning, he escaped from Osamu’s annoying clutch, only to dive head first into the provoking masters’ hands in the form of this annoying couple.

“Eh, what is this here?” Kei showed his smirk. “How can I not know about this, Miya-san? You have a crush on our Little Prince?”

“Tsukki, babe, you’re too dense. The whole palace can see that Atsumu is head over heels over Sho-chan.”

Now, Atsumu could handle a little bit of teasing here and there. That was just how it was when you were the twin brother of Miya Osamu. But only the strongest person could deal with the tantalizing of Tetsurou and Kei at the same time.

“S-shut up,” Atsumu hissed. He could feel his face reddened from the excessive embarrassment. “Tetsurou-san, please, I’m not head over heels over Shouyo. And Kei, although you’re Tetsurou-san’s boyfriend, you’re still my subordinate, so watch your words.”

It was a running joke between all of them that Kei always got to get away with his shit attitude because he was Tetsurou’s boyfriend, but Atsumu and everyone knew just how scarily capable Kei was in his job. That was why Atsumu chose him to be his second in command in guarding Shouyo. He needed the bestest men to guard his Little Prince.

Wait, _his_?

This situation just got out of hand real quick, and the _annoying_ couple were _still_ smiling at him with their _annoying_ smile.

“Anyway, because of your nonstop, nonsense chattering, now you only have 13 minutes left to finish your strawberry shortcake, Kei. Don’t be late.”

With that Atsumu hoped he could get the last word. But who was he kidding here, he was dealing with Kei. It would take Atsumu years before he could have the upper hand over him when it came to aggravating someone.

“Isn’t it better if I’m late? Then you can have an extra alone time with your Shouyo?”

Atsumu cursed under his breath as he kept walking, making sure that he had his chin up, chest high. Meanwhile, the sound of Tetsurou and Kei high-fiving each other was the last thing he heard when he closed the kitchen's door.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Rise and shine, Shouyo.”

The voice of Atsumu was what pulled Hinata out from the dreamland, but the blaring sunlight was the one who woke him up completely. Hinata opened his eyes, only to close it again a second later because of how much the light from the window hurt his eyes and head.

The groans that came out from his lips was involuntary.

“You watched volleyball match until late at night again, didn’t you?” Atsumu chuckled.

Hinata groaned again. That seemed to be the only sound he could form for the first few seconds after waking up. “If you knew, then don’t wake me up so early in the morning, Atsumu.”

“It’s not so early.” Hinata heard Atsumu said. He also could feel the gentle caresses on his head. “Though I must admit that it’s indeed five minutes before the usual time I wake you up. But remember about what you said the other day about you wanting to talk with the crown prince?”

That was what woke Hinata up in an instant. He opened his eyes and scrambled to get rid of his thick comforter so he could get up. “You’re right,” Hinata gasped. “Can I meet Shinsuke-san today?”

One of things Hinata loved the most since he moved to the palace was the fact how the face of Atsumu was what welcomed him first thing in the morning every day. As usual, his bodyguard was as handsome as ever. Atsumu’s light blond hair changed into the light shade of silver when it was touched by the morning sunlight.

“Ah, good morning, Atsumu.” Hinata couldn’t help but said that, because it was such a good morning, indeed.

Atsumu’s surprised face from when Hinata abruptly got up from under his blanket was now replaced by a fond smile. The smile that wouldn’t fail to make Hinata’s heart skip a beat every time it was directed at him. Always, directed at him.

“Good morning, Shouyo. And yes, about meeting with the crown prince, how about you meet him today at breakfast? Shinsuke-sama will have a breakfast with your brother and the queen today. You can join them.”

All this time, Hinata never had a breakfast with the others because his schedule never matched with the ever-so-busy Queen, crown prince, and future prince. They still had lunch and dinner together once in a while. But even Hinata knew that the matter he wanted to talk about wasn’t really suitable for the meantime back then since everyone was too busy with the engagement announcement and endless press interviews.

Now that everything had died down, Hinata finally voiced out his concern to his bodyguard the other day, that he wanted to talk with Prince Shinsuke. And as usual, Atsumu always brought up a solution for him.

“Okay, let’s do it.” Hinata swung his legs down the bed. “If Granny Yumie is there, maybe it’s even better.”

“What do you want to talk about with them anyway?” Atsumu helped Hinata getting out of his pajama, and busy with signaling the maids to bring him a proper set of clothes for the morning breakfast session he would have.

Hinata hummed, not really sure if he could tell Atsumu about this. But he spent all night on the phone with Kageyama last night. His best friend had assured him that talking to his bodyguard would do him good rather than harm. It was always better to get as many ally as he could before he got into the war zone, because he knew as soon as he uttered what he needed to say later, the possibility of the Granny Yumie, Shinsuke, and Daichi would go against his request was pretty high.

 _“Tell him, Hinata. He will understand and help you. This is your dream. You promised me that we will get_ there _together.”_

The words of Kageyama uttered last night rang in his head. His partner assured him that Atsumu would help him no matter what.

Hinata closed his eyes when he felt the maids starting to do his hair, just making it a bit tamer so his bed hair wouldn’t make the queen kick him out of her sight, although he was sure she wouldn’t.

“Is it something you can’t tell me?” Atsumu asked again.

“No, nothing really important.” He lied. It was the most important thing to him. But he couldn't say it now with everyone here. When the maids was finished with his hair, Hinata saw Tsukishima, his other bodyguard entered his room. “Good morning, Tsukishima.”

“Morning,” the tall bodyguard answered curtly, and Hinata grinned at him.

Tsukishima was the same age as him, so they decided to treat each other as friends. Having Atsumu as the head of his guard team was everything Hinata could ask for, but the addition of Tsukishima was a blessing to Hinata because now he had someone to banter with anytime. Though, it seemed like their arrangement was more of a blessing to Tsukishima, since now he could bully Hinata as much as he could.

“Heard you’re going to join the queen for breakfast.” Tsukishima took his position beside Atsumu. His hands in his pants pocket.

“Yes. Isn’t it great? Now you can spend your morning with your boyfriend while protecting me.”

“Shut up.”

Atsumu was watching them with amusement, but Hinata could see that the teasing smile was mostly directed to Tsukishima rather than toward him.

Tsukishima shot him a murder glare. “Why are you looking at me like that, Miya-san? Do you want me to reveal your secret now?”

Atsumu’s smile vanished in an instant, and Hinata’s curiosity peaked. “What secret?”

“Nothing.” Atsumu shook his head, his eyes visibly widened by what Hinata knew as nervousness. “He’s spouting nonsense, Shouyo. And you Kei, there’s enough people here in this room. I don’t think you were needed here.”

“Atsumu, don’t be mean to Tsukishima,” Hinata said in a scolding manner, but his lips were smiling.

Though, neither his bodyguards were smiling right now. Atsumu’s face was somehow red for whatever reason, and Hinata couldn’t really count Tsukishima’s pull of lips as smiling, it was more like a smirk.

“You and your possessiveness, Miya-san,” Tsukishima sneered, and Atsumu looked like he was ready to explode.

Well, Hinata didn’t really understand what was going on, but this was definitely the most interesting morning he had ever had here, and that was counting the morning of his brother’s royal engagement announcement too. So this unknown, amusing dispute between the two of his bodyguards was really something.

“Uhm, Tsukishima.” Hinata stepped forward. “I have something that I need to say to Atsumu. I’ll be done in five.” Then Hinata looked at his maids too, “Sorry, everyone, can you step outside for a sec? Thank you for helping me getting ready.”

The maids had done their job wonderfully, as usual. Now Hinata was already dolled with fine clothes, his hair was no longer a disaster, and his face was not the epitome of pillow anymore.

Hinata was ready to have a breakfast with the queen, but not before he talked to Atsumu.

The maids bowed silently at him and left without words, only smiled back at him when Hinata waved at them and wished them a nice day ahead. Now, it was only Tsukishima and Atsumu with him in the room.

Seeing how Hinata was serious with his polite dismissal earlier, Tsukishima exhaled heavily. “We only have ten more minutes. Make sure to finish your talk in five just like you promised. You can’t be late if you want to eat with the queen. I’m waiting outside,” Tsukishima said to him and walked toward the door, not even sparing a single glance for Atsumu.

Atsumu rubbed his temple. “That guy has zero respect on me.”

“I noticed that he was mean to practically everyone, even to Kuroo-san.” It wasn’t that Hinata tried to defend his new friend, but he wouldn’t like it if Atsumu and Tsukishima continued to have unnecessary tension between them. “Anyway, about what I wanted to talk to you…”

Hinata took a seat on his bed. Suddenly, the chaotic morning caused by Tsukishima’s appearance was long gone. It was too quiet now in his a house-sized room, and Atsumu’s silent was only making him more nervous.

Atsumu pulled a chair to sit in front of him. “I’m listening.”

“It was about my volleyball career,” Hinata said, a split second too quickly. He flinched at that, but he knew that he needed to just throw it out there before he chickened out and ended up not saying anything.

Hinata didn’t dare to look at Atsumu’s face, so he kept looking down at his clean shoes instead. Because whatever his bodyguard’s reaction was, it was probably what Daichi, Shinsuke-san, and Granny Yumie’s reaction would be too when he told them later. And if it was rejection…

“Shit, Shouyo, I’m so sorry. I totally forgot about that.” Atsumu sounded genuinely remorseful, and only because of that, Hinata opened his eyes, looked up, and stared at his bodyguard’s face. The look on Atsumu’s face somehow made it easier for him to breathe.

“I’m a volleyball athlete,” Hinata stated, flatly. Atsumu and the people in the palace probably knew about that. But with the whole engagement frenzy, Hinata figured it slip everyone’s mind. And Hinata thought this was the time to finally bring his concern up. The concern that had been eating him the moment Daichi told him about his engagement. “And I would never stop, even if I’m a part of royal family now.”

Hinata made sure to watch each of Atsumu’s reaction like a hawk. His bodyguard looked surprised at first, his lips slightly parted. Then he closed them, and looked away to the side, like he was trying to think. He had both palms clasped on his knees. When he bit his lower lip, Hinata couldn’t help but started to panic.

“Okay, Shouyo, listen.” Atsumu sat straight, his eyes were back at Hinata. “Do you want me to be honest with you?”

Hinata nodded. “That’s why I talked to to you first.”

His bodyguard smiled at that, then his expression turned serious once more. “Okay, so. They won’t allow you. You’re gonna need to convince them really good. You don’t get any royal title whatsoever like your brother, true. But you’re still part of the royal family. And let me tell you, the royalty never, ever let any of the member of the family to have a commoner occupation, like an athlete, for instance. For your college education, they’re probably going to move you to the elite university that only the royals and elites go there.”

“No.” Hinata got up. The more he listened to the ugly truth that his bodyguard spitting out, the more his ears hurt. “I worked hard to get into this university because of their volleyball team. I don’t want to be separated from Kageyama, too.”

Atsumu stood, and immediately he was by Hinata’s side. His hands gently scooped Hinata’s trembling ones and kept him grounded. “Hey, hey, Shouyo. I understand, I got you.”

Only when he made sure Hinata was calm enough to listen to him that Atsumu continued.

“I was only trying to warn you. That’s the kind of thing that they will say to you. You have to prepare your arguments. But I’ll help you, I’ll always be beside you." Atsumu patted his head. "If they know that me, your capable bodyguard will protect you no matter what you do, I bet they’re going to allow you to keep playing volleyball.”

“Are they really?” A surge of relief started to replace the dread in his chest.

“Uh-uh.” As usual, Atsumu showed his confident smile. A bit cocky, but Hinata loved it nonetheless, because when Atsumu did that, it didn’t feel like a lie. It truly felt like everything would be okay, that Atsumu would _make sure_ that everything would be okay.

Hinata could feel his face muscle started to form a smile. “Thank you, Atsumu.”

“Anything for-” Atsumu stopped abruptly. He coughed. “I mean, it’s my job to make sure that everything is alright for you. That you’re comfortable with your new life in any way.”

Hinata didn’t know why, but at that moment, he felt an strong desire to hug his bodyguard. It wouldn’t be the first time he did it. Hinata was a touchy person. He had hugged practically everyone he knew in the palace, including Atsumu. But this time, if he followed this weird urge of his, he had a feeling that this wouldn’t be the same like his usual hugs. 

And therefore, Hinata stayed rooted in his feet. The five minutes went by without him realizing, and it was time for him to face the queen.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy that tsukki is finally here. I had a really fun time writing him.


	4. royally trusted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu's nails digged into his palms so deep that it almost hurt him. But he needed the pain, holding him back to stop shaking from the overwhelming feeling of having Shouyo's entire trust on him.

Atsumu was a pretty observant person. Not as sharp as Osamu, or as Tetsurou. But he was really decent, if not, he wouldn’t become one of the chief royal bodyguards. So yes, he was ultimately attuned to his surrounding, to the situation, to people’s every move, and to each reactions.

That was why he could clearly see from the first time just how Shouyo was completely adored by the queen. Back when they had their dinner together, Queen Yumie already treated Shouyo like he was her own sweetest grandson. She pampered him with lots of food, and patted his head, squeezed his cheeks, and called him endearing names.

She probably let out her doting side to Shouyo because her own grandson, Shinsuke would never really response to her doting with cute reaction. Whereas Shouyo, like a sunshine boy that he was, would always answer her affection back ten fold.

Atsumu didn’t blame the queen. There was not a single person who was immune to  _ the _ Hinata Shouyo.

And that was what Atsumu counted on the most for this situation that would take place soon.

Atsumu watched from behind how Shouyo ran outside of the palace toward the small flower garden, where the breakfast this morning was held, apparently. Shouyo might wear a formal wear of creme button shirt and black dress pants to suit the palace atmosphere, but he was every bit of a young adult that he was. Full of energy and so carefree, like the unofficial title that the public had given him. The Little Prince.

“Good morning, Granny Yumie.” Shouyo hugged the sweet elderly woman who had ruled this country for more than thirty years already. The young man buried his face on the woman shoulders as he leaned down to hug her. “How are you today, Granny?”

The queen patted Shouyo’s styled, orange hair. She smiled so wide until her eyes were almost gone. “Oh, I’m good, I’m great. How about you, darling?”

“I’m great.” Shouyo squeezed her even tighter, making her squealed playfully.

“Oi Shouyo,” Daichi warned his little brother while everyone there were laughing at the adorable exchange between the Queen of Japan and the Little Prince. “Stop, you’re hurting Granny.”

Shouyo let go of her, but still held onto her shoulders. “It didn't hurt, right, Granny? Because I’m doing it with love.”

Atsumu had to duck his head at that. He was smiling too big, and he couldn’t show it to the others. Yet, he didn’t miss the way Shouyo also went to hug his brother and his future brother in-law, greeting them with as much joy as he did to the queen. He was really the epitome of the morning sun.

After the big commotion of his arrival, the situation became less exciting but still lively nonetheless because of Shouyo’s chatters here and there. Usually, the breakfast was spent in silent, with them just eating while listening to the ripple from the handmade mini river and the sound of singing birds. But threw Shouyo into the mix, in any kind of situation, trust the atmosphere would become a little bit brighter.

When the royals had finally started eating, Atsumu took his place beside Kei, a little bit far from the other bodyguards. He was glad that Kei stayed in the corner. They needed to be away from ears shot for a while.

“Kei,” he said, his voice low, his lips barely moved. “Listen to me carefully.”

Kei’s face remained expressionless. This was just how they communicate in secret.

Knowing that Kei was listening to him, Atsumu continued. “Shouyo is going to ask for some permission during this breakfast. I need you to back me up. We’re gonna be behind him, always, from now on.”

Now, Atsumu didn’t know how volleyball club or tournaments worked. He definitely would look at it after this. But he was pretty sure that if Shouyo stayed as athlete, he would have to keep attending practice and matches. Atsumu could imagine the amount people would be at the place for sports. Which meant that Shouyo would need extra protection. 

This was totally out of Atsumu’s area. He wasn’t familiar with that kind of scene at all. But he was willing to swear on his life to make sure that Shouyo would still be able to do what he loved the most while also making sure that his life would not be in danger.

Kei didn’t respond for a few seconds. But Atsumu didn’t have to look at his subordinate to know that he was smiling when Kei replied to him. “Our little prince is so troublesome, isn’t he?”

Atsumu bit his inner cheeks to avoid grinning. “Yeah, he did,” he answered as he watched Shouyo stuffed a whole two layers of pancakes into his mouth while still smiling at what the crown prince said to him. Kita definitely spoiled Shouyo as much as the queen did. “That’s why we gotta protect him no matter what.”

As the royals finished their meals one by one, Shouyo looked back at him from where he sat. Atsumu immediately noticed the fleeting anxiety in his eyes, and that was his cue to step forward. As he promised Shouyo before, he would be beside him.

When he stepped forward, Atsumu felt that Kei was right behind his tail. He saw how Tetsurou, who was standing behind the queen raised his eyebrows at them, which Atsumu couldn’t blame him. His twin brother also shot him a curious glance.

Shouyo didn’t turn around to check whether Atsumu was there behind him or not. Because he knew Atsumu would. He remained smiling while listening to his brother talking about the royal classes he had been taking for the past week to prepare for his future crowning as the prince of Japan after marrying Shinsuke. Atsumu saw how Shouyo was genuinely interested by Daichi’s story, but his small rough hands gripped his expensive pants probably a little too tight for someone who was enjoying his meal time.

Atsumu had his chin up nonetheless. He was ready whenever Shouyo did.

When Daichi finished with his story, everyone had finished their breakfast. They were enjoying their freshly-whisked green tea, when Shouyo visibly took a deep breath. With a nervous frown on his forehead, Shouyo finally opened his mouth after minutes of staying silent.

“Uhm, there’s something I need to talk about.”

Atsumu closely observed all the three royals’ reactions. So far, nothing alarming, although Daichi seemed to be mildly confused. The queen smiled at Shouyo, signaling him to continue.

“I was thinking to go back soon to campus. There’s a national tournament coming really soon. I can’t manage to miss practice for more than a week.”

Smart boy. Shouyo wasn’t asking for permission. He was just stating the fact that he needed to go back to practice. That was it, plain and straightforward.

Daichi had his mouth opened, and seemed to be ready to strangle his little brother. Shinsuke looked a bit surprised. And Granny Kita looked amused.

“Shouyo.” There was an edge on Daichi’s voice.

“Shouyo-kun,” Shinsuke followed, although way less intimidating than his fiance. But Atsumu flinched, he knew that tone. Because that tone meant the crown prince was about to unleash some mature, reasonable argument that someone ordinary would never be able to retort. “You continuing volleyball will be incredibly difficult with our new circumstances. I can only imagine how dangerous it would be for you to come to the matches where we cannot be sure about your safety. You not having any royal title doesn't mean that you're not a part of us. And being the member of royal family meant there will always be-”

“Atsumu will protect me,” Shouyo replied sternly, loud and clear. Suddenly, it felt like Shouyo was every bit of a royalty that he was. He was determined, demanding, in control, like the ball was in his hands. Like an actual prince. “I can't thank you enough, Shinsuke-san, for not dismissing my dream, my choice. It might seem trivial. That it was just volleyball. Why would I sacrifice myself just for it? But I've been giving it my all all this time, and I'm not stopping. If the only issue here is about my safety, I believe in any kind of situation, Atsumu will make sure that I’m safe.”

Atsumu's nails digged into his palms so deep that it almost hurt him. But he needed the pain, holding him back to stop shaking from the overwhelming feeling of having Shouyo's entire trust on him.

“Safety is one thing, Shouyo. But what about your image as a royalty?” Daichi asked, his tone was softer now. The future prince was holding his fiance's hand, as if Shinsuke was the one agitated. But it was clear that it was the other way around, and the older brother was trying to draw some sense of composure from his lover. Because no matter what, Shouyo was his baby brother. He would always be worried for him.

“I'm not saying that I'm dismissing my royalty status. You are important to me, Daichi. And of course, Shinsuke-san and Granny Yumie, we only knew each other for a week but you're my family. But on the other hand, volleyball is my life. I work hard for where I am today. I want to keep playing, and with my current team too, with my partner, with Kageyama. I won’t settle if you said that I could just play volleyball recreationally once in a while.”

Shouyo’s words were final. They could see it through his eyes how deadset he was with his decision. And anyone who heard and saw him right now would understand just how this so-called Little Prince was a person of his own. With a dream that he had swore to see through on his own. With determination so strong it would be impossible to be torn down.

Shouyo was just someone whose safety and life Atsumu had to protect. He was only merely his bodyguard. His employer, people might say. But at this moment, no one could take away the feeling of pride blooming inside him. Hell if he didn’t feel like wanting to howl at the top of the mountain for how proud he was.

“Well.” The Queen said after she drank the her last bit of her tea. She had been silent all the time, letting his grandson and his soon-to-be grandson do the talk. But at the end, it was her words that matter. “Then you shall continue your dream, then, sweetheart. I’m looking forward to see you in matches.”

Atsumu hadn't even had the chance to take in an astonished breath, Shouyo already flied to his new favorite grandmother's side, immediately enveloping the sweet woman into a tight hug.

The moment between the queen and Shouyo was uninterruptible, while from the other side of the breakfast table Kita landed his gaze on Atsumu. His stare was neutral, but his tone was shiver-inducing. “Atsumu, Kei, meet me in my study right after this. I want to hear what’s your plan for this.”

Well, Atsumu hoped that the whole time Kei was silent beside him, he was already thinking of something. He was the most intelligent bodyguard here, after all. Atsumu was obviously too preoccupied  _ by  _ Shouyo  to actually think about  _ how to protect _ Shouyo.

_ “I bet you’re already rusty after ten days without practice.” _

“Just you see, I’m still gonna beat you, Kageyama.” Hinata yelled to his phone. His voice echoed inside the car where only Atsumu and his driver were with him. “And it’s not that I didn’t practice at all, okay? I’ve been practicing with Tsukishima for the past three days. So I’m not rusty at all.”

_ “Who the hell is Tsukishima?” _

“My bodyguard. He's 195cm tall, so I'm getting so much better in dodging blocks now.”

_ “I thought your bodyguard is Atsumu-san.” _

“Atsumu-san is my chief bodyguard.” Hearing his name got mentioned, Atsumu turned at him with a questioning look. Hinata only smiled in response. “Tsukishima is one of my bodyguards.”

_ “How many bodyguards do you have anyway?” _

Hinata hummed, glancing at Atsumu who was currently looking at his tablet. It looked like his bodyguard was studying the profiles of all Hinata’s teammates, classmates, and professors. His stomach did a little bit of flip seeing how Atsumu was doing everything he could to make sure about his safety. It was part of his job, he knew. But even Hinata could see just how much his bodyguard cared and put in extra miles of effort for him.

“I have four now,” Hinata answered his partner absent-mindedly, his eyes still trained on Atsumu. If Kageyama saw just how unfocused he was right now, he would have smack him in the head. “Don’t be jealous of me now, Kageyama.”

_ “Why would I be jealous of you, dumbass. If anything I pity you that you have to go everywhere with—“ _

Kageyama’s words were cut off. He stopped talking as Hinata could hear the ruckus from the other side of the line, and immediately Hinata sat straight. Atsumu had been grilling into him about safety on and on for the past three days since he got the permission from Granny Yumie, that he couldn’t help but getting a little paranoid now.

“Tobio, what’s wr—"

“Are you sending your bodyguards here to our gym court? A group of men in black just entered and one of them is talking to our coach.”

Hinata turned to Atsumu who was already looking at him. The bodyguard probably could sense Hinata’s confusion.

“Is one of them blond, wearing glasses?” Hinata asked.

_ “Yeah, he’s the one who talked to the coach.” _

“Alright, talk to you later, Kageyama.” 

The car was entering the campus area. For a minute, he was hit by a rush of nostalgia, it had been almost two weeks since the last time he'd been here, which was exactly the day when Atsumu picked him up for the first time. He was already feeling excited ever since last night, knowing that he could finally practice with his team again. But now his excitement had reached the point of exploding. He couldn't wait to step into the court again.

“Did you send Tsukishima and the others before us?” Hinata asked, finally tearing his gaze away from the window.

“We need to make sure the location is safe first before you get there,” Atsumu answered swiftly, his tone serious as he handed over Hinata his gym bag. “Just for precaution. It’s what I promised the crown prince in order for you to be let out there.”

“You’re gonna do it every day?”

Atsumu leaned down until he was to eye to eye with Hinata. And Hinata had to resist the urge to flinch back because the lack of space between them was too much for him to handle.

“I’m sorry but this is a necessary thing to do, Shouyo. Not only that Shinsuke-sama and Daichi-sama wouldn’t let us off if I don’t do this, but I don’t want to regret anything either.” Atsumu’s initial hard voice turned delicate as he ruffled Hinata’s unstyled, natural hair. “Better be careful than sorry.”

“I understand.” Hinata looked down. The grip on his gym bag strap tightened. “I know, I already asked so much from them. I guess this is the least thing I could do. I just feel a bit worried that my teammates will feel annoyed, though.”

Atsumu made a face. “No way, your teammates love you. Remember how they protected you from me the first time I picked you up? They probably hate me.”

“No one can hate you either, Atsumu.” Hinata showed him his toothy smile, and almost immediately Atsumu pulled himself away, blinking stupidly with his mouth open and close repeatedly, as though his brain just shut down on its own.

“Uh, you think?”

Hinata didn’t know what was happening and what prompted his bodyguard to lose his cool like this. “I mean, I would never hate you. Surely everyone will think the same.”

That only made Atsumu turned even redder. But as he straightened his back, rubbing his forehead in a flustered manner, he seemed to regain his control. “Huh, I didn’t know that.” It seemed to take everything in him to get back to normal. “Geez, Shouyo, you’re killing me.”

“What?”

“Nothing. We’re here, you ready?”

Hinata turned around to look out of the car window. And sure it was, he really had arrived right in front of the gym building of his volleyball training ground. His focus got split up for a moment there, but soon, Atsumu’s voice brought him back to the small space that he shared with his bodyguard here inside the backseat of the car.

Atsumu talked into his earpiece. Hinata could hear a little bit of ‘ _ clear area’  _ and ‘ _ safe and secured’ _ from a voice that he recognized as Tsukishima's. He watched how Atsumu’s earlier flustered expression was gone. Now he had his bodyguard-face on. Hinata was strangely disappointed by that. Whatever the reason Atsumu was so bewildered then, he wanted to see it again.

It was adorable.

“Alright, everything is set. We can go now, Shouyo.”

Making Atsumu flustered probably had become his goal now, but Hinata had a volleyball practice that he missed so much, so that could wait.

He zipped up his team jacket up, and he too, had his game-face on. “Let’s go.”

  
  
  
  


For a few weeks already, guarding Shouyo whenever he had to go to practice or some practice matches had become Atsumu's daily routine. Something that never in his years of being a bodyguard he thought he would do, but now he welcomed and enjoyed it. Mostly since he could watch Shouyo smile the brightest when he did something he loved the most. 

Atsumu never let Shouyo off his sight, while at the same time made himself hyper aware to his surroundings. He was lucky to have Kei and the other two guys who were always there to back him up.

"I heard this campus had a really great steak burger," Atsumu said to Kei when the younger bodyguard took position beside him after Atsumu asked him to do his round around the gym. They came to a different university today for a practice match visit. Unfamiliar environment always needed extra security.

"Aren't you on diet, Atsumu-san?" Kei answered with a snarky question. Atsumu should've known.

"Kei, how many time do I have to tell you that I'm still your boss. A little respect would be nice."

"I'm sorry, boss," Kei replied. It was honestly insulting how little effort he put into sounding genuine.

Atsumu rolled his eyes just in time with Shouyo jumping to do a spike, but ended up getting kill blocked by the opponent's middle blocker. That was some nasty block, Atsumu had to admit.

They were standing only ten meters away from the court, so Atsumu could definitely monitor how the match was going. He and Kei had to be constantly in close proximity with Shouyo. While it was of course for the sake of guarding him, Shouyo actually loved to have Atsumu and Kei near him. He always wanted to hear what his bodyguards' take on his play after practice.

"For someone who was making a fuse about wanting to play volleyball professionally, he sure still does a rookie mistake. That block totally can be avoided by a feint," Kei commented, weirdly sounding both fond and mocking. This boy really had a strange way to express his love toward Shouyo, Atsumu noticed. Kei might be dissing Shouyo from time to time, but he knew how the young bodyguard took the initiative to learn volleyball for Shouyo.

"He has been having his off day since yesterday. Probably nerves for the upcoming tournament. Look at the frown on his face. He's probably thinking too much about what he should do until he lost his concentration."

All Kei did was giving him an amused glance. "Gosh, Atsumu-san." He shook his head. "Ask him out already."

For the first time, Atsumu completely took his sight away from Shouyo. His jaws slacked. "What?"

"You know he's a royal family member, but not really a royalty, right? He's only the crown prince's brother in-law. There's totally nothing wrong on dating him."

"You're talking nonsense."

"When Tetsurou-san asked me out," Kei exhaled. His stoic eyes suddenly turned fond. "I spent an unnecessarily long, miserable time to think. Considering about the little things that ended up didn’t matter at all in the end."

Kei had the audacity to look sentimental after he talked about his affectionate memory. So now Atsumu was left with nothing to say because he couldn't tease him. If only Kei was looking even remotely cocky, Atsumu could tell him to shut up. But Kei's stare was directed at the court where Shouyo was playing, but he could tell that his thought was in a whole nother place, probably in the palace wherever a certain rooster head was on duty today.

"I'm saying that these things you're pondering about probably don't matter too," Kei concluded. At that time, Atsumu could see that despite his appearance, his subordinate could certainly mellow out too once in a while.

"Don't matter, huh," Atsumu mumbled under his breath, almost at the same time as the ball hit the ground, and the referee blew the whistle, signaling the game has ended.

He and Kei remained on their position, watching the two teams, the red team-Shouyo's team, and yellow team-the opponent, bowed to each other and shook hands, almost immediately exchanging friendly smiles and insightful commentaries about their plays.

He kept observing the scene in front of him until Shouyo's team finished with their debriefing. Only when Shouyo finally stepped aside with Tobio to get their towels that Atsumu made a beeline for them, but not before telling Kei, "Tell the others to standby."

Atsumu heard a short "standby" that Kei muttered into his earpiece as he stepped forward. He put on a smile, racking his brain for something to say to the ultimate duo, something uplifting maybe, about patience and hardwork preferably, because Shouyo and Tobio looked genuinely bummed out.

"Good game, you two," Atsumu said, a bit too cheery than he had intended.

Tobio scowled at him. "We lost."

"Well, life is about winning and losing." Atsumu winked, only to be once again responded by an even nastier scowl from the setter. The bodyguard rubbed his nape awkwardly. Oh well. "Shouyo, are we going and you still want to stay?"

Shouyo had not been looking at him since he approached them, and Atsumu hadn't been able to make of his face too since he kept hiding it from him with his long hair as he sat on the bench, unmoving.

Atsumu let out a sigh and drew near him, releasing his guard stance to squat down in front of the orange hair boy, so he could see his face.

"Hey," Atsumu touched his leg, just so the younger boy could be aware of his presence near him. "Shouyo, do you want to go or stay here with Tobio?"

Atsumu always made sure that they would do what Shouyo want. He had no obligation to get him home immediately. From the beginning, it was his purpose to get as much freedom as he could for him. If staying with Tobio would make him feel better, then Atsumu would make it possible. Shinsuke and Daichi would want to have a talk with him but he could manage.

Shouyo finally looked back at him, and Atsumu could finally see him. Seeing Shouyo from up close had always been an experience every time for Atsumu. He could see a whole story from his eyes, his feelings from the crease of his eyebrows, and his thoughts from shift of his lips. Shouyo's face had always been a wonder, and Atsumu always took his time to admire it if he got the opportunity.

Shouyo didn't look as bad as he thought, but Atsumu noticed the lack of excitement that he usually had after every match.

"I think we can go home," Shouyo answered with a little bit of pout. He immediately turned away from Atsumu to pack his things inside his bag.

"Alright, whatever you want." Atsumu ruffled his sweaty hair, aware that his gesture and the way he smiled at the younger boy right now were downright obvious. But then Kei's words earlier echoed in his mind, and for once Atsumu's thought, that this was fine. He could do this, he  _ wanted _ to do this. So he let his hand reached Shouyo's cheek, noticing that Shouyo flinched when he caressed the soft skin for a few seconds, before he finally retracted his hand, and turned away.

Atsumu spoked into his earpiece to his team, telling them that Shouyo would be ready after a short shower.

He didn't get to see just how red Shouyo's face had become, though.


	5. royally dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At that moment, Hinata’s instinct took over. What he knew was that he needed to go to Atsumu’s side, he needed to hold Atsumu, and he needed to make sure the tremble in Atsumu’s voice go away.

_"Whatever you want."_

Hinata wanted to fade away into nothing at the genuineness in Atsumu's voice when he said that sentence to him earlier.

It had been, give or take, an hour after that and Hinata's heart was still thumping loudly, making his chest felt tight. At least he could feel that the flush in his face had receded now after he took a quick shower. Or it would be an absolute embarrassment if Atsumu ever had to witnessed him being so flustered.

Hinata stayed silent the whole way home. His bodyguard seemed to think that the reason of his silence now was still because of his loss earlier in the practice match. But after that soft caress on his cheek, why would he even care about the loss of a mere practice match? Okay, well, he did care, but now he rather thought about what to do with his heart. How to make it stop beating so fast.

Hinata stole a glance at Atsumu, sitting beside him inside the car. He made sure to do it in a very, very subtle way. Atsumu was a bodyguard after all. He could see his surroundings even without turning or even moving his eyeballs.

He only dared to look for a few instant seconds, but even with a brief glance, his heartbeat accelerated again.

Hinata accidentally let out a grown, putting his head on his hands. Just why Atsumu had to be so handsome? He knew from the very start that his bodyguard was attractive, but the things the older man did to him all this time—his fun yet attentive ways of showing that he cared for him-made Shouyo strangely want to bash his head to the thick, tinted glasses of his car.

"Shouyo, are you okay?" Atsumu's voice actually made Hinata clamped his mouth shut with a panicky squeak escaping from it.

When he looked up, Atsumu's face was as close as it did earlier in the gym. Hinata never pulled his head back so fast in his life, that he almost hit his back on the car door.

"I'm okay," he wheezed out.

"Are you sure?"

Hinata no longer trusted his voice so he ended up just nodding vigorously, which probably didn't make his bodyguard any less worried, but that was the least of his concern right now. Hinata was just in dire need for Atsumu to back away from him and stop looking at him in a way that made his heart keep racing uncontrollably.

"O...kay?" Atsumu pulled away reluctantly. He was no longer merely inches away from Hinata's face, but his gaze still followed his every move. Hinata just had to turn away for now to avoid himself combusting.

He planted his face onto the car window, letting the scene outside calming his nerves. When they finally entered the palace complex, Hinata exhaled a relief breath. Finally, he could get away from this cramped space.

The car came to a stop a minute later. But as usual, Hinata waited for Tsukishima to open his door, just to make sure that everything was secured.

Atsumu had his hand on the door handle, and his other hand on his earpiece, trying to listen about the perimeter update. The next thing he said almost make Hinata jump out of his skin.

"What?" Atsumu yelled, and retreated his hand from the car door. "But is everything okay? Is it safe for Shouyo to get in?"

A sudden chill ran through Hinata's nape. "W-what happened?"

Atsumu turned to him, grabbing his hand. His face contorted with the deep frown in his forehead. "Are you sure?" Atsumu asked again, after a second he nodded. "Alright, come here and get Shouyo, Kei."

"Is everything okay?"

Atsumu no longer talked to his earpiece and now put his full attention on Hinata. Once again, he leaned closer, but this time, Hinata didn't have the time to get flustered. This was the first time he saw his bodyguard's face _this_ serious.

"Everything's fine." Atsumu reached for Hinata's cheek. "We received a letter of threat, but the situation is handled. I need you to go with Kei so he can escort you to your room."

"Wait, wait, you totally brushed off the first part there. A letter of threat? For who? Is Daichi okay? Granny and Shinsuke-san?"

"The letter is addressed to Daichi-sama. But you don't have to worry. It's just a letter, for now. But I need you to get to your room immediately. Kei and the others will get you there."

The way his heart was now thumping for a whole nother different reason made Hinata want to throw up. "What about you?"

There was a knock on his window, and not even a second later, the car door on his side was opened. Kei was there.

"Kei, get Shouyo to his room. Make sure it's safe. I need to go see Shinsuke-sama and Osamu," Atsumu commanded.

Hinata knew he need to move fast. He had to cooperate here. But he needed to know some things. "Is Daichi gonna be safe?"

"Of course. This is nothing, Shouyo. I promise. I just have to talk to the crown prince for precaution."

"Are _you_ gonna be safe?"

Atsumu froze at that. For a second, the tension in his face crumbled, replaced by a soft, fond smile that Hinata loved so much. "I'll come back to you," he answered with one last stroke to his cheek.

  
  
  
  


**_cancel the engagement or I will get rid of that trash myself_ **

That was the content of the threat letter that the palace received. Hinata knew from Kei, who told him after he begged—or more like threatening his same-age bodyguard non-stop—because no matter how long Hinata waited for Atsumu, his chief bodyguard didn’t come to his room to check on him, even though that was their usual ritual before Hinata went to sleep.

Atsumu never missed, he always said _good night_ to him, he was the one who tucked Hinata’s comforter under his chin, he was the one who switched the light off for him.

Atsumu never missed, except today. Hinata was already worried sick for his brother, and now with Atsumu’s disappearance, there was no way he could sleep.

He spent the entire night talking on the phone with Kageyama, and just listened to his best friend practically running his mouth about everything and nothing, because Kageyama knew Hinata just needed someone to talk to him. He knew how quiet the palace could be, and the familiarity that was his voice could help Hinata, even just a little bit.

Only when the sky had just started to turn its shade a slight lighter that Hinata was finally able to close his eyes and shut his brain down.

It felt like only a minute before he felt his blanket was taken from under him, his cheeks were tapped for multiple times, and cold, cold voice trying to call his name.

“You slept really late last night, didn’t you?”

Hearing the mocking tone from Tsukishima, Hinata opened his eyes carefully. But his eyes and head hurt so much that he couldn’t help but to close his eyes again.

“If you knew, why did you wake me up so early?” Hinata buried his face even deeper into his pillow.

“What kind of athlete who do not take care of his body well, huh? You’re lucky that you’re not allowed to go to practice today, so at least you won’t get smacked by a ball.”

That totally succeeded in waking him up completely. His head rung loudly when he suddenly sat up, but Hinata ignored it. “What do you mean? Why can’t I go to practice today? Is everything alright? Where is Atsumu?”

“Can you not—” Tsukishima stopped mid-sentence, then released a sigh. “Please don’t interrupt me when I try to answer you. You can’t go to practice today because Atsumu-san is busy. Everything is fine, we only don’t want to let you go without the chief bodyguard. And where is he, you asked, he’s still dealing with the matter with his brother and other chief bodyguards. So really, stop worrying. This is nothing.”

“Well, I’m sorry that this is the first time that I experienced my immediate family getting threatened.”

For once, Tsukishima’s gaze softened. He sat on the edge of Hinata’s bed before he opened his mouth. “Believe me, the palace had received this kind of threat multiple times. This is just our usual procedure everytime we get threats. Investigation and precaution. You don’t need to worry about your brother, or Atsumu-san. He’ll be back to your side soon.”

Atsumu said the same thing last night. _I’ll come back to you._ But even until now he never did come back.

It never crossed Hinata’s mind before this that this kind of lifestyle would probably become normal for him. For the duration of his stay at the palace so far as a new royal family member, Hinata didn’t really feel any change in his life because Atsumu had make sure that nothing changed for him. But now, it was crazy that it took a threat addressed to his brother could finally make him realize his standing.

“Make sure that you said you miss him when he’s back, that’ll cheer him up.” Tsukishima flashed him a grin. That usually would piss him off, but now Hinata weirdly felt his face warmed.

“W-why would I miss him?”

“Do yourself a favor and stop lying to yourself. And while you’re at it, brush your teeth and change your clothes, you troublesome prince.”

Hinata hated it the most when Tsukishima could get in the last word. But his bodyguard got out of his room before Hinata could even think about what to say to him.

It would be great if Tsukishima stayed in his room. That way Hinata could talk to him, and not being drown in his own thoughts.

It was past noon when Hinata got to go out of his big, yet stuffy room. After he got to sleep a little bit after he was done with breakfast, Tsukishima brought him lunch and asked if he wanted to get out, but it was strictly in the palace. Hinata felt thankful, nonetheless. Anything than just stayed in his room the whole day.

Tsukishima brought him to a lot of places, somewhere familiar, somewhere unknown. The garden, the study, the hall, the art room. But Hinata’s favorite was the kitchen. He was too excited until for a moment, he forgot about all the problems looming over him.

One of the cooks, Yoshino, a guy his age, even gave him a lot of cookies. Tsukishima almost forbid him to take the cookies, but Hinata insisted. It was nice to have new friends even more than a month after he arrived here.

“You know I always wonder,” Hinata said after they finished proding around the palace’s kitchen. “Do we have a training ground here?”

“We have three different training grounds here for bodyguards and palace guards,” Kei answered from beside him. “Defense skill area, fighting area, and shooting area.”

“You mean like shooting guns?”

“We don’t really shoot arrows these days, do we?”

Hinata held his excitement but failed. “Can you take me there?”

“What do you think.” That wasn’t really a question.

“Oh, come on. I won’t do anything,” Hinata retorted. He wasn’t going to lose an argument with his bodyguard.

They had stopped walking at this point and Tsukishima placed his hands on both sides of his waist. “Shooting ground is like the most dangerous place here in the palace. And we—especially you—can’t go there.”

“You’re no fun.” Hinata pouted. “I won’t tell Atsumu. And I’ll ask Kageyama to buy you the most delicious strawberry shortcake in town and bring it to our next practice, for you.”

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes, as if he tried to look into Hinata’s soul. And then he shook his head. “Can’t believe I’m doing this. But this is not because I really want to try a delicious shortcake, okay? I’m just bored.”

Hinata almost jumped. “You’re the best, Kei.”

“Don’t call me Kei. And don’t tell Atsumu-san.”

“I won’t.”

Tsukishima walked in front of him, and Hinata had to walk fast to match him. In no time, they arrived in a secluded area. In front of him was a metal door.

Tsukishima didn’t say anything before he opened the metal door, and they were immediately welcomed by the loud and blaring sound of shooting guns. Hinata could see the door led to an semi-outdoor area where there was a couple of men wearing training t-shirt. They had different type of guns in their hands and they were focused on aiming the targets.

Hinata didn’t realize that his mouth was hung opened, watching the two guards practicing their shooting, if it wasn’t for Tsukishima yelling at him, trying to overpower the guns sound. “Satisfied? Now let’s get out of here.”

“Can I try?” Hinata looked up to his tall bodyguard with sparkling eyes. Tsukishima responded to him with weary gaze.

“Are you kidding? Do you want Atsumu-san to kill me?”

The other men in the training ground had stopped their training, putting down their guns and taking off the sound blockers from their ears, watching them arguing.

“I told you I won’t tell Atsumu.” Hinata folded his arms on his chest. “If you don’t want to teach me, then I’ll ask those guards.”

Hinata was bluffing. He knew that the two guards wouldn’t assist him, but he stepped forward anyway.

Tsukishima groaned. “Alright, I’ll teach you. But you _really_ can’t tell Atsumu-san, or anyone, seriously.”

Hinata’s face broke into a wide smile. He threw his hand around his bodyguard’s shoulder despite their extreme height difference. “Like I said, you’re the best, Kei.”

Tsukishima grumbled under his breath, but he still led Hinata to the booth behind the glass. The two other guards bowed at him nervously as they made way for them. Tsukishima carefully put the sound blocker on both of their ears, and he took a long time in choosing what kind of gun he would give to Hinata. He grabbed the smallest gun.

“Before I hand this gun to you, you need to understand that this is not a plaything. This is the last time you’ll use this,” Tsukishima actually talked to him like Hinata was a kid, but the little prince couldn’t really express his irritation because his bodyguard looked deadly serious. “And please hold down your excitement. You need to be calm if you want to fire a gun. And with your small body, I’m afraid you’re going to be thrown back, so you better channel your excitement to your shoulders and feet, okay?”

“I’m not that small. I’m an athlete, you know,” Hinata hissed softly. And the bodyguard ignored his empty whine.

“Okay, now, stand here.” Tsukishima made him stand in the middle of platform. He stood behind Hinata and carefully handed the gun to him, but still supporting his palms. “Focus on your hand muscles and lock your eyes on the target.

“I wouldn’t die just because I fire a gun, right?” Hinata bit his lower lip, suddenly felt anxious.

Tsukishima scoffed, “Like I’ll let you die under my care. I still want to live.”

“Right, great.” Hinata took a deep breath. He could feel Tsukishima behind him was holding his breath, same with all other people in the practice ground.

Hinata tightened his grip on the gun. He drew one more soft breath in, as Kei withdrew his hands that supported him just now and stepped away from him. It was only Hinata and his little gun now. He was in his own accord.

His heart beat fast as both of his hands started to get clammy and cold. He locked his sight at the center of the target and exhaled softly before he finally pulled the trigger.

It happened in less than a millisecond. Hinata felt like his whole body was pushed back, and there was a strong force jerking his hands. The adrenaline rushed throughout his body and he felt a little dizzy for a while before he felt hands held him firm in place from behind so he wouldn’t be thrown back.

Hinata faintly saw a new dot in the target. It was his bullet.

“I did it!” Hinata exclaimed. He released his hands into the air, still holding his gun, jumping up and down. “I shot the target. Did you see that, Tsukishima?”

Hinata turned around in delight only just to feel like the air was punched out of his lungs when he saw it was actually Atsumu behind him, holding him in place. Tsukishima was beside him, looking pale.

“I did see,” Atsumu said. His expression was the darkest Hinata had ever seen.

“Atsumu...” Hinata breathed out.

Atsumu reached his hand out to Hinata’s and slowly took the gun in his hand. He took it _so_ slowly at first and got it away fast before he handed it to Tsukishima when it wasn’t in Hinata’s hold anymore. The chief bodyguard’s posture seemed to be more relax now that the gun was out of the their reach.

“Having fun, Shouyo?” Atsumu asked while looking at Hinata from head to toe, examining him, making sure there wasn’t any damage caused by his recklessness.

“I actually did,” Hinata tried to sound calm. But Atsumu’s burning gaze made his heart actually beat faster than when he pulled the trigger earlier.

“Kei, why is Shouyo out here firing a gun?” Atsumu asked his subordinate, yet his eyes still drilled into Hinata’s.

“I asked him to let me.” Hinata stepped forward. “And he let me because I forced him.”

Atsumu’s initial cold expression changed into distressed for a split second. The bodyguard pinched the bridge of his nose as he too was stepping forward, closing the distance between the two of them. “Did Kei tell you how dangerous it was to play around with this kind of weapon?”

Hinata gulped. “I wasn’t playing around.”

“You could’ve been hurt.”

“But I’m not.”

Atsumu stayed silent. He and Hinata only stared at each other like there wasn’t anyone in the training ground besides them. Until he finally turned around to leave the place, leaving Hinata and the others a room to breathe.

Hinata threw a look of apology to Tsukishima, who looked slightly scared but mostly pissed, before he followed Atsumu’s steps toward his room. The bodyguard didn’t wait for Hinata, didn’t even check to see if Hinata was following him or not. 

When they entered his room, Hinata closed the door behind him, and he could breathe a little better now. Atsumu was with him now. Finally, _like finally,_ Hinata felt everything turn back to normal.

Atsumu still refused to look at him. The older man just stood in the middle of his room, his back on him.

“Atsumu, I’m sorry. Please, don’t be angry.”

It felt like a sudden rush of cold air filled the room when Atsumu turned around to face him. His eyes frantic, and there was a whole storm in his face.

“Are you serious right now, Shouyo?” he bit out each word. “I left you for a while, and I found you in the shooting area. Do you have any idea how worried I was? I thought my heart stop when I saw you holding a gun”

“But I’m fine. I’m not a child who would break only because I play with some weapon.”

Wrong thing to say. Because now Atsumu actually looked enraged, and tired at the same time. “That’s not my point here.” Atsumu was no longer shouting. It was supposed to be a sharp statement, but it came out as a shaky whisper instead. “What happened if something goes wrong? What would happen to you? What am I supposed to do?”

At that moment, Hinata’s instinct took over. What he knew was that he needed to go to Atsumu’s side, he needed to hold Atsumu, and he needed to make sure the tremble in Atsumu’s voice go away. He walked fast to where Atsumu stand and wrapped the big guy in his arms.

“I’m sorry,” Hinata shuddered. “I’m sorry, Atsumu, I’m sorry.”

Hinata felt Atsumu’s hands reach his back, holding onto the fabric of his shirt. “No, I’m—” he took a deep breath. “You scared the hell out of me. I haven’t slept for more than thirty hours, so please don’t—Do me a favor and don’t do something stupid, like getting yourself killed.”

If they were under different circumstances, Hinata would laugh. But he pat Atsumu’s hair instead. “Tsukishima had warned me multiple times that you won’t like it, but I insisted. I have no excuse. I just…” Hinata buried his face on Atsumu’s chest. “I’m sorry.”

“No, you need to understand that you can’t do it, not because I won’t like it, but because it’s _dangerous_.” Strong arms now hooked around his waist. Atsumu put his entire weight on him. “Shit.... I’m ready to drop dead now, Shouyo. You just squeezed out the last bit of my energy. Take responsibility.”

Hinata let out a chuckle, relieved that his Atsumu had truly gotten back to his usual self. “Do you want to sleep?”

Atsumu tensed at that. When he pulled away, he looked genuinely confused, and Hinata just shrugged.

“I didn’t sleep much last night either. Want to take a nap with me?”

Atsumu’s eyelids almost fluttered close. “This is unfair, Shouyo. You being nice to me when I’m sleep-deprived like this is not fair. I’m feeling emotional and soft right now.”

“I don’t have to carry you to my bed though, right?”

“Shut up.” Atsumu laughed, and sauntered toward Hinata’s bed, while he shrugged off his suit jacket, took off his tie, and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt, all the while still holding onto Hinata’s hand.

They didn’t say anything as both of them lie down. Atsumu looked too exhausted to even have his eyes half open, and Hinata was too concerned with Atsumu to even feel nervous. It didn’t hit him yet that he was about to sleep _on the same bed_ with his bodyguard.

Atsumu slept on his side so he could face Hinata. “I tried to find you earlier because I want to tell you about what’s going on. I owe you that much.”

“We’ll talk after you sleep.” Hinata nodded.

“Good night, Shouyo.” Then he was out in a second. Atsumu must’ve been so delirious to the point where he didn’t even realize that it was still bright outside.

But Hinata forced his eyes shut. The warmth from Atsumu’s hand holding his waist had started to spread through his body.


End file.
